Don't You Remember
by Cevvin
Summary: Bella finds her dream guy, but a lack in communication leaves her alone, well, almost.  5 years later when her life is finally coming together, he comes walking back into her life.  Who will get hurt? Who will she choose?  E/B Cannon AH R&R 1st Fanfic!
1. Preface

Preface

**Emmett POV**

Have you ever had to bare witness to your world crashing?

Have you ever had to realize that what was yours wasn't actually ever yours?

As I stand here and look at my love with shock written on her face, I realize my life is changing. I was so happy that my brother was coming home to meet my beautiful girl. I was so happy to get to share her with someone that I care so much about. I was so happy to finally have my family all together.

"Shit." I muster. It's the only thing that can be voiced at this moment, as it clicks in my head.

I see my mother looking between my Bella and my brother, with confusion on her face. Tears well up in Bella's eyes, and I see her beginning to panic.

She rushes to my side, stands on her tiptoes and whispers in my ear "Baby, we need to leave."

I nod. I don't know what is to come, but I see the hurt on her face and will do anything for her at this moment. She turns and grabs the counter, and bows her head, trying to hide.

"M&M." I yell down the hall with timber. There is no way to avoid what is going to happen next.

I grab coats off the rack and help Bella put her coat on as her body is ran over with sobs. I hear the happiest little feet pound down the hall, followed by 3 sets of heavier feet belonging to my father, sister, and brother-in-law.

My brother gasps when I catch Marie as she runs in and immediately put her coat on. She looks up and understands that something is happening and complies with my silent request to get ready to go. Mason is watching us and is just as quick as his sister and waits patiently until I am done with Marie.

Alice, Jasper and my father try to assess the tension in the air.

No one says a word.

My brother stands in the same spot, pain written on his face, mouth slightly open.

I gather Bella and the kids and start to usher them past Edward and out the door.

"I'll call you guys later." I call out quietly as I shut the door and walk towards the car, dreading what comes next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First fanfic, not beta'd. Hope ya'll stick around for the rest!**

**R & R Please!**


	2. Mr Masen

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Bella, are you staying for drinks?" Stacy asks.

"Unfortunately, no, I have a few friends in town for the weekend."

"Well, perhaps next time." she sighs. Stacy has always tried to get me to join her social circle. She is a social butterfly, while I would prefer to sit at home and play games and drink wine with my close friends.

"I'll get the report to you by Wednesday morning." Standing up as I speak, trying to avoid another invitation that I will just shoot down again. I promptly grab my satchel and turn and wave goodbye as I head out.

Tonight's business meeting was the usual Friday dinner. It's not really a business meeting; we just blow off steam from our stressful week. Every Friday my boss Stacy tries to get me to stay for drinks, and every Friday night I turn her down. She always has something to say about my single status.

"_You need a man in your life, someone to take care of you."_

"_I can take care of myself, I don't have time for a relationship with a guy, and I'm too busy working for you." I tease._

"_I only work you so hard because you don't need the time for anything else!" she teases back._

_I chuckle "Right, keep telling yourself that."_

We have kind of a love/hate relationship. Mostly that I love to hate her, and she hates to love me. But she does love me, I work hard for her. Because she is right, I don't need time for anything else. I don't necessarily want time for anything else. I love my job and my simplistic life.

But tonight I have something to do. I would rather be wearing sweats watching reruns of the golden girls with a glass of my favorite Chardonnay. My high school friend Angela is in town. I haven't seen her in a little over a year and I do miss her. But she has moved back to Forks after college and the closest I can stand to be to that little town is Seattle.

I truly love Seattle, and it is close enough for my Fathers comfort, but still far enough away that I don't have to visit often. I love walking these streets and hearing the occasional sound of a ferry boat whistle. I love the rich air and the lack of sun. Don't get me wrong; when I lived in Phoenix as a child I loved the hot sun on my face. But it never suited me, and when I moved to Forks as a teenager it made more sense to me.

I walk a few blocks from the restaurant me and Stacy dine in every Friday. Tonight, Angela has asked me to meet her at a piano bar on 6th avenue. I have never been to this particular one before. But I rarely go out to actually do anything other than to walk or run the streets of Seattle. I spot her sitting at a small table through the window. I pick up my pace in anticipation of seeing my old friend again.

I make my way into the bar and sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her neck in an emotional embrace. She squeals and grabs my arms and hugs them to her chest. I let go, she stands up and turns around to give me a hug.

"Oh my Bella, I've missed you so much." She huffs out.

"The feeling is mutual Angela." I sigh trying not to let go, but the length of our holding starts to get awkward. So we both let go. I take a step back but still hold on to her shoulders. "You're looking good! What a minute, what is that?" I asked pointing towards her obviously protruding belly on her small frame.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice before I got to tell you." She sounds almost disappointed that she didn't get to tell me.

"Oh my god, when is your due date? Oh you're so gorgeous. Is Ben excited? Why didn't you tell me? Can I touch it?" I spit questions out faster than she can even begin to think about answering them.

"Slow down woman!" Angela slaps my arm. My eyes are starting to well up with the joy that I have for my friend. Even in high school she adamantly talked about having children. And her boyfriend, now husband, shared those feelings. But they had tried all through college to get pregnant, without success.

I may have not shared her want for a family as strongly as she had, but I was so excited for her.

"Bella, don't start crying. If you start crying," sniff, "I'm going to start crying," sniff, "I'm so emotional these days." Buy now the tears are running down our cheeks, the wide smiles and adoration in our embrace shows they are purely tears of joy.

"I am so happy for you, and of course you're emotional" I lean down to talk straight with her small bump probably only noticeable to those of us who know her. "Because you already love your Mommy, don't you? I'm your aunt Bella, and I can't wait to meet you"

She laughs and tries to wipe the stream of tears running from her sockets. "Bella, stand up, people are staring." I look around and stand to face her again.

"Does it count as staring if they are moved by this just much as we are?" People looking at our reunion are smiling, one little old lady is looking like she wants to tear up herself.

"I don't know." She chuckles and grabs me for another quick hug.

We quickly sit down at the table. I grab a tissue from my bag and try to clean up the mess that I'm sure my makeup has made on my face. I look at Angela she is doing the same thing, looking down with the biggest grin that I have ever seen. "I'm so happy for you." I say again, because I don't think I could actually say it enough for it to actually relate to how much I really mean that.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but we were scared."

"Don't apologize, I completely understand. So can I ask questions now?" I say giggling; I'm so excited that I have to hold back the urge to bounce up and down in my seat.

"How about I just tell you everything? I don't think that I will be able to stop you if you start asking again." We laugh together at her true statement.

"So..." I start. She is clearly not spilling as fast as my inner need wants her to.

"Well, my period was late and I took a pregnancy test, but it was negative. I of course got upset, but Ben was there for me. What a saint he has been over the years. I know it upsets him to, but he is so strong for me. So we started discussing possibly adopting a child. We met with a couple adoption agencies, and we even applied to become foster parents. We agreed that just because we can't have our own children doesn't mean we can't help others."

She pauses and looks at me, but I gesture to keep going. "We got approved to be foster parents after several classes, meetings, and walkthroughs of our homes. And I do have to say that they are pickier about you having someone else's child than they are your own. I don't see anyone going through a regular parents' home with a white glove. I think they should, but anyway. We got a call about our first foster child. A little boy, Aden, he is 6 years old" She smiles when she says his name and takes a deep breath. "He is _so_ sweet. But I still hadn't got my period and that was over 2 months that I had been late. So I went to the doctor to see what was going on. I really hadn't expected her to tell me that I was 6 weeks pregnant, because I hadn't had a period before then, basically meaning I shouldn't have ovulated. And that was 3 days after we got Aden. And here I am 3 months later and still pregnant. I am finally not scared to tell anyone, because obviously this little one" she caresses her belly "is wanting to show everyone that he/she exists."

I can't hold back the sobs. Thank god that the piano bar hasn't filled up with the Friday evening crowd. "I am so," sniff, "happy for you. So when is your due date?" I ask, hoping that my question doesn't turn into six. I'm successfully am able to fight back the need to ramble more.

"I'm 18 weeks. So I am almost half way done." Angela is still holding her belly and looking down, showing the love she already shares with her child. "We still have Aden, and he is doing so well. And if the situation ever allows us to, we want to adopt him. He has touched us so deeply; I really don't ever want him to leave our home." She lets out a puff of air. "Okay, now that's done..." she waits for me. She never asks me about myself, she just stares at me until I talk.

I grab her hands and hold them in mine on top of the table, sending a silent message of love through our touch. I don't have to look up to feel her eyes on me, impatiently waiting for me to talk about my least favorite subject. Myself.

"Alright, alright, let's see, what's going on in my life?" I pause for the tiniest moment. "Nothing, nothing is new. I work at the same place, live in the same apartment, and drive the same car. I'm rather boring actually."

She seems almost sad when I tell her this. But just then someone starts talking on the stage, so we adjust our chairs.

"What can I get you two?" A tiny girl in a black apron asks us.

"I'll take a Chardonnay" I don't need another second to think about how much I need a glass of wine. I look at Angela with an apology in my eyes.

"Bella, don't feel guilty that I can't drink." She rolls her eyes at me and then turns to the petite girl. "Orange juice please." She quickly turns around to retrieve our drinks.

Someone has taken up position at the piano and starts playing a slow jazzy song. It's soothing to my achy muscles. I can't think of a better way to start off the weekend.

"So where is Ben?" I ask. She called last week to tell me that she and her husband were coming to Seattle for the weekend.

"I'll meet him back at the hotel later; he had a dinner to attend." Angela said turning her attention to the piano. There sat a taller man, with bronze colored hair, looking down at his hands intently playing.

The music was beautiful, as was the bar he was playing in. The color scheme was black, white, and silver. And the lines were smooth, no corners, everything flowed. It was full of small silver tables, surrounded by plush low back chairs in black and white. And the whole place was set up for the stage to be the focal point, on the stage stood a beautiful black grand piano.

The lights were angled to beam across the ceiling in a grid type pattern. It reflected a soft glow across the entire establishment. The player at the piano was sitting under a soft spotlight, just him and the piano, stealing all the attention in the room.

He continues to play looking down at his hands. I'm not able to see his face very well. He is wearing a simple white short sleeved button up shirt and black slacks. So simple, like me, it's sexy. I hear him wrapping the song up and people begin to applaud his amazing talent.

I couldn't have been more relaxed. I had my very happy friend, a glass of wine, and good entertainment. But that relaxation didn't last long. The stranger on the piano bench looked up and our eyes locked. His beautiful green eyes with thick lashes are deep and never-ending. He has a prominent jaw and defined cheek bones. He is gloriously handsome, and if it's like her hears my thoughts he smirks and lowers his head for only a minute.

Our eyes lock again. The moment seemed to last forever, but I'm sure for only a few seconds.

"I'm..." he started into the microphone. It's as if his eyes couldn't resist too look into mine. I know that's exactly what was happening to me. I felt a tingle in the deepest part of my stomach. It's like the world suddenly made sense. "Uh, I'm going to change things up for this next song, please excuse me."

I lean over to Angela, never taking my sight off of him, "he is gorgeous." It barely comes out as a whisper. She just nods her head and continues to listen as he begins to play again.

The song starts out simple and airy. And then he starts to sing, never taking his eyes off of me, not even to look down at his hands. My mouth turns up into a shy smile.

_No one ever saw me like you do_

_All the things that I could add up to_

_I never knew just how much a smile was worth_

_But your eyes say everything without a single word_

_Cause there's something in the way you look at me_

_It's as if me heart knows you're the missing piece_

_You make me believe there's nothing in the world I couldn't be_

_I never know what you see_

_But there's something in the way you look at me_

I can't even pay attention to the words anymore. Angela taps my shoulder and I lean back over the table to listen to her. "He is singing to you." I open my mouth to respond but my voice refuses. I just nod and acknowledge and continue to watch the handsome man with the magical fingers.

His voice is strong, wispy, and incredible. It's melting me to the core. As romantic as this situation is, I find myself incredibly aroused. I immediately feel the wetness touch my black lace panties and I shift in my seat just enough to give my throbbing clit a rub with my legs.

His face shifts from a look of amazement and surprise, to a sultry look of desire. And that doesn't help my situation at all. My panties are quickly becoming saturated with my sweet silkiness. I can't resist the thought of his luscious soft lips on mine, and my tongue slips out and moistens my lower lip.

He notices me licking my lip and his song went from sweet and calm, to one ablaze with passion. "Whoa" escapes from my mouth as a euphoric sensation rips through my body at his change in demeanor. The song ends strong, eager. The spectators stand and applaud, more than half just looking at me. No one seems oblivious to the connection that we share.

I'm not one for attention, so I bow my head shyly. I look over at Angela, and she has a look on her face that reads 'go get him, girl'.

Panicking I squeak out, "I need to use the restroom," and run to the back of the building and hide in a stall in the women's bathroom. I'm not really embarrassed, but I might have been if I stayed sitting in that chair much longer. I can't stop my hand from pulling up my skirt and sliding a few fingers between my soaked panties and my smooth lips. I knew I was soaking wet, but it was so warm, almost too hot for my hand. My fingers run up and give my clit just one flick, and it almost sends me into a convulsion, making me slide down the stall wall I'm leaning against.

I pull my hand back out and stare at my glistening fingers and immediately pull them to my mouth to lick the sweet juices. I suck them clean and let out a sigh. I desperately need to get back to my apartment so that I can enjoy this high that I'm on.

I quickly adjust my skirt and run out before I can't resist the urge to bring myself to an orgasm right there in the bathroom stall. The thought of how dirty that sounds sends a shudder through my body as I walk back out to our table.

I clear all emotion from my face and try to act like nothing special happened. And I'm fairly successful until I look at Angela with the biggest grin on her face. We stare at each other for a moment before I blurt out "What?"

"Nothing, you just rushed off. Just _wondering_ if everything is alright?" She says in a higher pitch than she normally speaks.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I had 3 glasses of wine at dinner and haven't peed yet." I comment smoothly trying to keep up the facade. I pick up a sheet of paper sitting on our table and read it, trying not to be bothered by her continued grinning at me.

_Playing for us tonight is the marvelous Mr. Masen. If you enjoy him, please come back next Friday night, where he will grace us with his talent yet once again._

"So it looks like this guy plays here on Friday nights. Guess I'll have to come back." I try to say nonchalantly.

"I bet you will" Angela says smirking at me. The piano starts up again and I hear him say that this one is a crowd pleaser, and I immediately pick the tune as 'The piano man.'

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" I say in a raised tone.

"No." She says coolly. "You need some manly excitement in your life.

"I happen to be in a committed relationship with a guy that doesn't judge me, or bitch about what I wear, or cares where I go on Friday nights."

"Would you stop calling your vibrator a guy? Really it doesn't count"

"He _does_so!" And we both start laughing.

Our conversation is light. She fills me in on all the Forks Washington gossip. And I tell her that I promise to go back to Forks and meet her little Aden. I purposely stop myself from looking back up to the handsome man on the piano bench, but still enjoy listening his music. His image is already burnt into my mind, I don't need to look at him anymore, and I'll just bring him back up when I get home. My life is so sad, but it's my life and it suites me just perfect.

"Okay, I got to get back to the hotel, Ben will be back soon and I am exhausted." Angela says through a yawn.

"Yes, go take care of that baby. And I want ultrasound pictures." We hug and she makes her way out of the bar. I grab my satchel and stop at the door and turn to steal one more look at the beautiful man. And he steals a look at me at the same time. I smirk, shake my head and turn and walk out the door.


	3. That Blush

**I don't own anything!**

EPOV

Here I am in Seattle visiting my parents for the summer before I start my residency. School is done and I am utterly bored. I've taken to playing at a piano bar downtown. The manager is fantastic, and was more than happy to fit me in the prime spot on Friday nights. I'm a bit well known in the piano community.

It at least occupies a couple days out of my week, learning new songs and trying to find new material to keep the regulars satisfied.

This is week number four at the bar, and to be honest I'm getting tired of it already. Yes it was fun entertaining a crowd, but I wasn't finding what I was looking for. Perhaps I should figure out what exactly it is I'm looking for first.

My education is finished; college was fun, and incredibly long. I am a doctor now, so my future is secure. Not that I needed the financial help. I could retire today and till have plenty of money to pass onto a future generation, if that ever happens.

I'm a good looking guy, or so I've been told. I can't go to a club without being asked out by every available maiden. It's quite annoying actually. I intently listen to each woman, look her over thoroughly. I try, I try to see them as attractive but nothing special stands out.

I believe my mother is beginning to think I am gay. I find that hilarious. I know for certain that I am not gay. I may not find anything special in the women I've seen, but I do find the woman body attractive. I only see competition in other guys, although I am obviously not competing. I am sitting on the sidelines, being begged by every girl to join the game.

I want a wife and a family. The prospect of having children is incredibly appealing. I've got great genes to play on. And I am very grateful that my parents, Carlisle and Esme passed theirs on to me and my siblings.

I just wish I could find someone, someone who I can see. Be able to look into their eyes and see their soul. Maybe I'm being too picky or judgmental, but I don't want to just settle. I want to find the love that my parents have, the same love that my big brother Emmett has found. The same love that my little sister seems to be growing with her new beau. I don't want to be another divorce statistic. Before I settle down, I want to know I'm with the right person.

So this brings me back to my crowded yet lonely Friday evening. One of the overly flirtatious waitresses, Jessica, brought me a glass of ice water. And instead of going back to her job she continues to stand there batting her mascara covered eyelashes at me. I'm not impressed. I continue to play a song trying to ignore her, hoping she will get the point that I really don't care to talk to her anymore.

But she persists, and I feel compelled to say something "Can I help you?"

"May I sit down with you?" she tries to say seductively, but my ears only hear her nasally voice.

"No." I say with finality. Anyone smart would take this a cue of rejection, but she is either stupid or incredibly stubborn. I'm going with stupid, as she continues to stand there polluting my area with her stench of cheap perfume.

"You may want to run along back to your job, I'm sure Steven wouldn't like you standing here ignoring all the paying customers in the room." As if he hears my words I see Steven perk up at look in my direction from behind the bar where he stands. I tilt my head in her direction, he rolls his eyes and bows his head, his body conveying this isn't the first time he has had problems with her. He begins to march in my direction, looking more pissed the closer he gets.

"Oh look, here he comes now." I mention and she quickly scampers to a table and begin a conversation with the customers. He halts his movements, mouths a quick sorry to me and returns to the bar.

I nod my head in thanks. I cannot stand how fake she is. If I'm going to be attracted to you it's not because of all the things you try to do to make yourself attractive. Ugh, I'm to judgmental.

I transition from one song to the next without a pause, listening to the gentle notes, ignoring everyone around me for right now, just savoring the moment.

I finally open my eyes and gaze around the bar. The bar was starting to fill up nicely, almost time to start some interaction and have some fun.

I look down to my one love and watch as my fingers glide over the ivory. Effortless, is the only way I could describe my playing. Music comes so easily to me. One of the reasons that I went to medical school, I had to work to get that. I could have joined the symphony as I offered, but I wanted a challenge. School definitely had been that.

I switch to a slow jazz song that I wrote, one last song before I pick up the pace. It seems to suit the mood in the room. I finally open my eyes and gaze around the bar. The bar was starting to fill up nicely, almost time to start some interaction and have some fun.

I catch the gaze of a young woman looking in my direction. I take a quick look at her, gorgeous naturally brown hair pulled to one side and cascading over her shoulder covering half of her perfectly proportionate chest. It stops just above her waist; my eyes continue down and travel the length of her lovely glowing legs.

A smirk develops on my face as I see her form a slight smile, her lips parted slightly. I look down to try to escape her wondering gaze.

It doesn't work.

I end the song without switching to another. I move the mic close to my face and attempt to speak. Only one word comes out, so I take a few slow breaths and attempt again. I don't have a set list, usually just plays what feels right.

"Uh, I'm going to change things up for this next song, please excuse me," Is all I manage to squeak out before my fingers take over and start playing a song that feels right. It takes me a while to realize that I am playing and singing directly to her, my eyes never leaving hers.

Her friend taps her shoulder and she leans in to listen, and smiles at whatever her friend has said. She opens her mouth to say something but it seems words fail her as I sing directly to her. She finally just nods to her friend, never breaking her gaze upon me.

She licks her lips and it sends my body into a frenzy. My fingers began playing with a heavy passion. She rubs her legs together at the notice of change in the song. My cock has noticed her fidgeting as well, making my pants impossible tight. I'm thankful that I can hide behind the piano right now. I finish strong and the crowd stands and applauds, but I barely notice, as a beautiful blush creeps from her neck into her cheeks.

The audience claps and lets out little laughs as a smug look forms on my face and her obvious discomfort. She bows her head grinning, then quickly says something to her friend and tries to quietly run off towards the restrooms.

My smile couldn't get any bigger, so I chuckle and start playing some more music.

She returns a little bit later and is purposefully trying to busy herself with things on the table and conversation with her friend. She won't look in my direction, and I smile at that. I keep playing trying to wait until it is time for me to quit and introduce myself.

All too soon she is standing and saying her goodbyes to her friend. I start to panic, until she stops at the door and looks at me, gives me and smirk and shakes her head before turning back around and disappears, that small gesture brings hope back into my thoughts.

I want her. I will have her.

Her friend lays a tip down on the table and begins to approach me. I lean back and quirk an eyebrow at her. She leans down and whispers in my ear, "She'll be here next week." I nod, my smile that seemed to disappear for a few moments reappears, impossibly bigger than the last, and she exits. Those 5 words will hold me until next week.

I play late into the night, my good mood rubbing off on the crowd. It's been a fun night, compared to the rather boring ones prior to this. I notice Steven, the bar manager has come over to me, so I lean back to listen to what he has to tell me.

"You're going to have to stop sometime, otherwise I'll never get these people out, it's after two." He says chuckling.

"Two O'clock? Really?" I ask, time obviously as escaped me tonight. "Alright last one!" and he retreats.

I inform that this will be my last song for the night and I receive happy distaste from the crowd, but they applaud as I finish playing, and keep going until I am well out of the spotlight. Apparently, my lovely girl has had impact on everyone tonight, she on me, and me on the audience.

My girl. I like the sound of that.

I saunter over to Steven at the bar, and he hands me my one glass of scotch I always have at the end of the night.

"Good night?" he asks.

I can't respond I can only place a big cheesy smile on my face. He chuckles, as I look down at my drink swirling in my hands before I tip it back.

"See you next week Steven." I shout as I walk out the door.

I'm sure I look like an idiot nearly skipping down to the street to my family's penthouse building. But I can't help but let the joy of the night overtake my entire being.

I quickly run to the elevator ride up and unlock the door to my temporary home. Can't help the urge to jump into the shower and take my cock in hand and finish one off with the picture of that glorious blush on my girls face. Wondering if that blush is anywhere else. Desiring to cure the discomfort she was in earlier.

After cooling the water down and actually washing myself, I jump out and dry off. Walking to my bed I visualize her and the things I can do to her on that bed, and against the wall, and on the floor. And I'm hard again.

"Damn it." I shout out to no one. I reach into the bedside table and grab the lube and apply a generous amount to my hand and close my hand around my painful erection. Once again getting lost in the look of my girl and wondering about the things I do not know. What does she smell like? What treasure does she hold between those fucktastic legs? What will she scream when I bring her to her climax?

I go quick again, like a teenager, and pray that if I do get her, that I won't perform so poorly for her. I lay my head back on my pillow and fall asleep to her on the front of my brain.

Friday. I can wait.


	4. Right This Way

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

EPOV

Today is dragging along slower than a turtle. I am patiently waiting for this evening to come when my sister comes knocking on the penthouse door. No words are exchanged as I let her in; she skips by me and plops her skinny ass down on the couch. I eye her up as she stares at me with a curious look.

As normal, she was wearing layers upon layers of clothing and accessories. Her chin length raven hair, spiked in every direction possible; messy yet perfect, at least that's what she always says. Most of her day's decision making was spent before she even left the bathroom in the morning. Everything that she put on, make-up or clothes, was intricately picked out; all her ducks in a row, if you may.

"What?"

"Something is different about you." She states.

"What do you mean?" I ask completely confused.

"Hmmm." She stands up and walks around the chair I am leaning against, eyes wondering all over my body. "I don't know, your clothes are the same, hair the same. Have you been working out?"

"Not more than usual."

"You're smiling, why are you smiling?"

"What? You're being weird, and I find it humorous."

"That's not it." She says, going back to the couch and sitting down. Her face is scrunched together; I can practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Alice, what did you need? Why are you here?" I ask, but she is completely ignoring me in her own thoughts. So I stand up and head to the kitchen to finish the dishes from lunch. She comes a bouncing in a few minutes later.

"You're playing tonight right?"

"Yup." And I can't help to think about my mystery girl that I hope to see. Seeing her gorgeous brown hair, sexy legs, and that blush again. I wonder what she smells like, I wonder what her lips taste like, and I wonder how she moans. I wonder how many times I can wrap her hair around my hand to tilt her head to the side and kiss that tender spot behind her ear.

"EDWARD!" Alice shouts at me.

"What? Why are you yelling?" I ask a bit perturbed.

"You've been in La La Land for the last couple of minutes. What is so special about playing tonight? Last week you were dreading it."

"Nothing you need to concern your spiky little head about." I say grinning, I know this will only lead to more questioning, but I'm not ready to divulge anything. Really, there is nothing to divulge. Yet.

"Yeah, you're not convincing me, but I'll let it slide. So big brother, four weeks until you leave, can I throw a par…"

"No parties." I say a bit harshly before she even has a chance to finish it.

"Edward." She whines. "Please, you're moving and we won't see you for a long time."

"Instead of spending money on decorations and food, buy a plane ticket to come visit."

"Oh yeah, so I can come out and watch you go to work and come home 18 hours later."

"That is what I get for choosing the life of a doctor sis. Someone's got to do it."

She growls at me and goes to the window and stares out. "I'm going to miss you." Clear now that she is hiding her emotions as her back is turned to me.

"You've barely had me; I've been in school for the last seven years. But if it means anything, I'm going to miss you too." I barely get that out before she has run into my arms and starts sobbing. I grip her with all the might I can; without breaking her. I will miss her and her quirky ways; I will miss all my family so much.

But I guess that's the price that I pay for moving for work. But I really can't turn down the position I've been offered at Chicago's Children Hospital. Someday I hope to make it back to Seattle, but for now I have to follow the path that I've chosen.

"I have another date tonight." She whispers to me still clutched to my chest.

"Oh? Same guy?" I question, she knows I hate her dating. All of the guys have been complete douchebags, none of our family have approved including her; thank god.

"Yes same guy."

"Well that's a change. Tell me a bit about him."

"Well, this one is Mom-approved. His name is Jasper, he moved here from Texas a couple months ago and hired mom to design for him. She absolutely LOVES him Edward." She gushes.

"So Mom set you up?"

"Yes, and honestly, if she wasn't married to Dad she would be going out with him. Don't ask her about him unless you want to spend thirty minutes hearing about his love for the Civil War."

I gently push her off my chest so that I can look at her face. "Are you ready to date again?" The last relationship she was in did not end well. She was broken for months. She walked into their bedroom to find her fiancé Laurent tangled up with another man. The really bad thing was that he wanted her to join them. Emmett, my big brother, kicked his ass of course. Not wanting to damage my hands, I comforted Alice as my brother tried hard to contain his anger.

"Yes." She says confidently. This makes me smile; she needs to move on with her life. I just hope this guy treats her right. "Mom says he is a true Southern gentleman, which he is. He is doing everything right, and I feel like he will treat me right." She pauses. "And I like his accent."

"Oh Jesus." I mock but I can't help to be happy that she is happy too. "Alright, call me in the morning let me know how it works out."

"Yes sir." She runs toward the door and stops before she exits.

"I'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" I ask, confused again.

"Whatever it is that has you grinning." She smiles mischievously and shuts the door behind her. I have no doubt that her little meddling ass will figure something out. I'll just try to keep it hidden, at least until I can figure out what _it _is.**  
><strong>

**BPOV**

I left work at noon, telling Stacy that I was sick. I _was_ sick. Sick and tired of waiting for the day to end. I was so anxious to go back and see _him,_ and so nervous that I felt like I could puke.

I was such a simple person; I really didn't know what to do with myself. I had clothes laying everywhere; my hair was a mess from me constantly pulling my hand through it when I got frustrated- which happens to be every five seconds. I've always dressed for myself, not anyone else, but tonight I wanted to look good for him.

After a couple hours of tantrums, I declare myself a disaster and call the spa to get my hair done, grab my keys and proceed to the nearest department store.

Two hours, a red dress and a hundred dollars later I'm all dolled up. My anticipation has manifested into knee bounces and lip biting. A step up from throwing fits and crying if you ask me. But after dropping my bags off at home and changing my shoes, it is finally time to go out.

I didn't want to seem too eager so I planned on showing up after his set was scheduled to start. Which was easier said than done because I was indeed eager.

When I walked into the bar I headed straight for a drink. I ordered a shot of Jack to take the edge off and a glass of wine, quickly downing the shot before turning around to survey my surroundings.

"Excuse me miss." A uniformed employee greeted me.

"Yes?"

"Your table is right this way."

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. I didn't make any reservations," I stated. He seemed kind of flustered and looked towards his manager. As if knowing something was awry the manager sauntered over.

The employee- who's name I learned was Peter after stealing a glance at his name tag, gave me a quick smile while we waited for the manager to come over.

"What's the problem Peter?" The manager kindly asked.

"The lady says the table is not hers." Peter says warmly.

"Miss, my name is Steven, if I'm not mistaken you were a guest of ours last Friday evening."

"Uh," I brilliantly start. "Yes, I was here?" Still unsure as to why this has anything to do with the reserved table. I think I would have remembered making a reservation.

"A table has been requested for you on behalf of our musician Mr. Masen." Steven informs me.

I'm not quite sure this was even possible but my cheeks flashed red, and my kitty gushed all in the same moment. My mouth opened several times to respond but no words were able to come together.

When Steven noticed my bewilderment, he chuckled, smirked and stated walking away. He looked back, still walking and beckoned me, "right this way miss."

He lead me to the very table that me and Angela sat at last week. Front and center, directly in view of my handsome stranger.

My eyes found his glorious face and couldn't be bothered to look elsewhere. "Just let the wait staff know if you need anything, your drinks are covered for the evening."

"Thank you Steven," I quietly responded without breaking my gaze from _him_.

He hadn't looked up yet, he watched his fingers press the keys playing a very mellow song that I didn't recognize. Though, my knowledge of music was lacking I probably couldn't name ninety percent of the songs that I heard.

The man was just sitting there in front of the shiny black baby grand. Yet, he was making me hot and bothered as if he were a fine working man with his shirt off. And oh how did I want to take that shirt off. A vision invaded my head of what I imagine him to look like shirtless, sweat dripping down his back, defined, toned, all man. Jeans slung low on his hips, tanned skin carved in to a V disappearing into his pants. A little treasure trail of hair from his lickable belly button leading south to Neverland. My normal shy self no longer existent in my current trek to find neverland and make it my always land.

My panties get wetter at the thoughts, occupying my mind. My eyes close, my tongue wets my lips, as I let out an involuntary moan. I take a few deep breaths, all the while rubbing, my thighs together trying to gain friction. Calming breaths are not helping.

I open my eyes giving up trying to center myself, and find _him_ looking straight into my own eyes with extreme passion and lust.

I gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to the fabulous ilithyae for resurrecting this story and also being my wonderful beta.**

**Off to write more!**


	5. A promise

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 4

**~*EPOV*~**

I started playing the fifth song into my set after glancing yet again at the table I had reserved for my beauty. I was starting to think that she wouldn't show, that her friend was mistaken or maybe that I heard her wrong.

My brother Emmett would call me a pussy for being so whipped by a girl. A girl that I haven't met, a girl with no name. A girl that draws me in like gravity.

_Let's get real Edward, nothing can come of this._

That is a fact that I completely want to ignore right now. I was leaving, moving across the country for work. Doesn't mean that I can't have fun while I'm here, right?

_Right._

My dick seems to agree as I conjured up an image of her licking her plump pink lips, while I stare into her eyes. Her long chocolate hair wrapped around my hand, as she sits on my dick, both of us on our knees as I pound into her from underneath.

The situation in my pants is dire, only worsening by the fact that I am unable to adjust myself in front of the crowd.

_Right, the crowd_. I kept my head down and watched the keys for a while vowing not to look up only to find the seat empty.

But patience isn't a virtue of mine. I take a quick peek out beyond the piano and find what I've been longing to see.

The same tongue that occupied my thoughts just moments ago jets out to wet her lips. Her eyes are closed, her body is rigid. She squirms in her seat. My dick twitches, my breath quickens, and warmth washes over my body. A heat, a fire burning deep inside of me begging for escape.

Just as I end the song, she slowly opens her eyes. Her lips part as she takes a quick breath; I gaze into her eyes, an open book. A book of lust, want, need.

I play song after song, to her, for her and with her in mind. I continue to play for hours, eyes locked majority of the time with _her_. I'm forced to look away as someone taps on my shoulder, I turn to see Steven tapping his finger to his watched.

I look at my own watch that had been perched on top of the piano to see that it was time to wrap the set up. The night had gone both fast and slow, but I couldn't be more happy that it is over.

Nervousness sets in as I look at the beautiful young woman that I will have to go introduce myself to. She bites her lip, perhaps feeling the same nervousness. If my hands weren't busy playing I would use my thumb to pull that lip out.

_If she has a sucking issue I can help her with that._

God forbid my dick ever take control of my whole body, he would just dive right down her throat, _great_.

My set finishes nicely, the crowd was great, considering I don't remember entertaining them too much. I gather my things and walk towards the wonder in front of me wearing the black fuck my pumps.

**~*BPOV*~**

His set has ended and the bar quickly empties. I am left alone to meet the handsome stranger that has captivated my interest for just a week.

He saunters over with a determined look on his face. His hand nervously wiping at his dark was jeans. He doesn't slow down as he gets near, the thought not crossing his mind. He abruptly stops in front of me, and we share an awkward moment.

He looks nervous, extremely so. I take the next step while looking his tall lean body over, "Well hello Mr. Masen," I say confidently

A slow smile creeps up onto his rugged face, a five o'clock shadow prominent. "Hello to you..?" he leave the statement open.

_Crap. Do I use my real name? What if he is the stalker type? What if he sucks in bed and I never want to see him again?_

_Coward._

_Yes I am._

I quickly decide that using my real name this early in the _game_ wouldn't be smart and toss my middle name out there to grab, "Marie." Which he quickly snags by taking my hand in his and brings it to his lips.

What seems to be a regular occurrence when I'm around or thinking about this man, my face reddens and my black lace boy shorts get wetter. Though, I'm not sure they can take much more after the attention he has given me tonight. I could wring them out as it is.

He hums delightfully after licking his lips following the kiss he gave my hand. "Well Lady Marie."

I scoff interrupting him "Lady? I'm no lady."

His eyes darken before he responds, "Good answer."

"There wasn't a question," I reply smugly.

"Regardless, you want to get out of here?" A wide grin spreads across my face.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." My hand gripped in his as we rush out. He doesn't stop on the way out, but throws his hand in the air when Steven yells a quick goodbye to him.

I giggle like a little girl at the pace we are running out at. He briefly drops my hand to fish a set of keys out of his pocket. We were behind the building in a little alley, the entrance marked by a little sign as 'Employees Only.'

He led me to a slick looking two-door car. With no lighting back here, I couldn't see much else. It was all a bit creepy really. If I wasn't so damn horny I bet I would be a bit worried. My kitties wanton needs are even above kidnapping and torture. Sick bitch.

_I resent that._

He opens my door and gently guides me to sit in the passenger seat. The cold leather seats prickling my bare legs, the hair cascading in soft curls protecting my back from the harsh conditions. My door shuts and he quickly jogs around the car and sits his fine ass in the driver's side. His long legs stretching out before he starts the car.

"Sorry I should have warmed her up for you," reaching over and pressing the heated seat button. I watch his slender fingers play with the controls of this miraculous car. Its clean, almost too clean, new.

"That's alright; you seem to be in a hurry to get somewhere."

He chuckles, "I suppose I am. The question is where to?"

I hesitate to answer. I didn't want to give my real name and I certainly don't want to go back to my place. My daddy taught me better than that.

He jumps in noticing my hesitation, "want to go out for a drink or would you rather go back to my place?"

"I think I've had enough to drink." I giggle just a tad tipsy, from all the wine I consumed while watching him play.

He grins and puts the car into gear and speeds away. The finesse he uses driving rivals his piano playing. There's something sexy about a man that really knows how to drive a car, the way he can make it purr- to know when to brake and when to gas, how much to turn, when to hold and when to push the limit.

Less than ten minutes later we pull up to an underground garage. He inputs a code and the door goes up, he pulls forward and a few turns later he has pulled into spot forty seven.

He leads me to the elevator after getting out and locking the car. We get in when the doors open; he then inserts a key and presses a code into the keypad. A confused look crosses my features, noticing he responds, "penthouse."

"Talent, style, looks and money. You are every gold-digging whore's dream." I state, quiet dings of the elevator as we go up each floor in the background.

"Are you one?" he asks straight out.

"A gold-digging whore?" he nods. "No _I_ don't want your money."

"What is it that you want."

"Something less substantial." I flirt.

He gives a full bellied laugh, "It's not _less_ anything."

"Shouldn't you let me decide that?" I ask with a smirk looking up at him through my lashes, he eyes get darker. He breaths in impossible slow through his nose before letting it out between his lips in a rush.

"I think I will." He grabs me by the waist and pulls me flat against him. I have to strain my neck to look up to him, my small stature seems smaller under his tall heavy gaze. The elevator door opens just as he was moving in for a kiss. My eyes already closed, he pulls me from the moment with a laugh into his penthouse.

He lets go of my hand and runs ahead of me, turning on lights and hanging up his keys. I take a few steps into the room and get a good look around. It's immaculately decorated. Better than anything I've ever seen.

The elevator opens up into a huge space. The semi-open floor plan has distinctly different moods.

Off to my right occupying a quarter of the floor is the kitchen and dining area. Cream marble counter-tops, black appliances, cream accented chocolate cabinets dominate the area lit by a multitude of angled recessed lights.

Beyond a breakfast bar a dark toned area with a massive mahogany table, matching chairs with cream colored seats. A dozen or so pendant lights hanging from the tall ceiling all at different heights intimately lights the table.

Ahead of me in another quarter of the giant space is an entertainment area, done in dark shades of blues and greens. A pool table, sectional couches, speakers hung from the walls surrounding a large flat screen TV and a multitude of closed cabinets fill up the windowless space.

I get lost in my surroundings when I notice Mr. Masen leaning against a high table next to the walled off section in front of me. I giggle and turn away from him towards my left. The remaining corner that I can see that is not walled off has floor to ceiling windows giving a completely different feel to the other rooms. It's open and light. White rugs on the dark floor, white seats, white pillows and dark end tables create depth. But the centerpiece of the white sitting area is a shiny black Steinway baby grand.

While the other areas look picture ready but this space appears lived in. Composition sheets are spread out on top of the piano, water bottle on the floor next to the bench and a sweatshirt strung over one of the chairs.

I am about to comment when I feel _him_ come up behind me.

**~*EPOV*~**

When we get into the apartment and I light it up, I go to turn on some low music and pick out a bottle of wine. I turn back around to see her looking around in awe. I did the same thing when I first got to the city. My mother had done an outstanding job decorating as usual.

Being distracted I get to take a real good look at her. Her long hair was down, hanging in waves over her shoulders. Her shoulders bare, a simple silver chain hung from her beautiful neck.

Her off-the shoulder red dress cinched together under her perky breasts with a black textured sash, ending just above the knee in a flowing layered chiffon pattern. Her long slender legs, toned, smooth, being lengthened even more with her feet adorned in a velvet pair of fuck-me pumps, with red ribbon over her toes.

The erection that I have managed to stave off until now throbs uncontrollably in my jeans. I button a few buttons on my shirt and kick off my shoes, and sneak up behind her. I snake my hands around her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder.

She leans back into me caressing my arms that are holding her tightly. "Mmmmm Mr. Masen," she purrs.

"The way you say that makes me sound like a dirty old professor."

"Do you want me to be the naughty school girl?" she asks innocently.

"Oh baby yes, but not tonight. Tonight I want you to show me how unladylike you can be." I kiss her neck, tongue lingering just a moment too long to taste her delicious skin. She moans wantonly when I suck the lobe of her ear into my mouth biting it gently before I let go.

"Lead me to your bedroom Masen." She turns grabbing my hand to pull me from the spot I am frozen to.

"I could get used to being called that as long as you're the one purring it." Masen may not be my real name but she could call me any name right now and it wouldn't matter.

"I just might scream it later." She says as I pass her to take the lead grabbing the bottle of wine and glasses on the way past as she follows.

"I promise you will." As soon as I set down the glasses when we enter the master bedroom she attacks me. Her lips touch mine, her tongue searching out my own, hand eagerly unbuttoning my shirt completely. She pushes it over my shoulders, soft fingers never leaving my skin.

She stops kissing me to caress my body, starting at my shoulders, slowly moving down my chest, swapping out her finger pads for her knuckles as she rubs over the ripples of my abs. Fingers dipping lower straight into my pants. Index fingers gazing my rock hard cock before starting undoing my jeans. I hiss in delight as she lightly grips me between her two hands.

My dick twitches for her when she stats kissing my chest, her pink little tongue reaching out to flick across my nipples. First one then the next, cold air blown against my wet skin makes me shiver in delight.

I whip her around before she is able to get my pants lowered. My left arm grabs hers and pulls it up to drape over my neck as my right finds the zipper, snaking it down slowly. I lower her dress revealing a strapless black lace bra. The skin of her back warming my chilled chest.

Using just my fingertips I ghost my hands over her breasts, her nipples pebble under my touch. I undo the front clasp of her bra and her tits fall into my hands. I move my body away from hers and let her clothes fall to the ground before pressing myself right back into her. My hips grinding into her backside hard at the same time my fingers pinch her nipples. She moans while reaching behind me to cup me.

I press into her hand to give her a feel for what is in store for tonight. She moans out an "oh god" when she is able to grip my large girth.

I spin her back around and take a step back. Before me stands a goddess in nothing but a pair of black lace boy sorts and her heels. I kneel down and grab her ankle and start slipping her shoes off. I lean in and press my lips to her mound, her hands taking purchase of my hair. She grips hard and grinds into my face. The sweet smell of her arousal engulfs my senses.

Once the shoes are gone I slide my hands up her milky legs, stopping to dip my thumbs into the waistband of her panties. My hands slip down over her toned ass as her panties make their way off.

I'm left face to face with her beautiful bald pussy, my mouth opens and my tongue reaches out and licks barely between her folds as I hold her to me from behind.

She tugs at my hair so I stand up. I look deep into her eyes when her hands lower my jeans and boxer briefs. My dick springs free and she sucks in her bottom lip and bites down, her eyes wide as she takes in my eyes. I smirk, kicking off my pants.

"You're right- nothing _less_ about you." She says quietly almost as if she is scared of it. The compliment sends me into overdrive and I growl down at her. I grip her at the waist and gently force her backwards until her knees hit my bed. She falls back, legs hanging over the bed, and I attack.

I lick her slit ferociously; she tastes even better than she smells. I peek up at her and her hands are gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles are turning white, her panting and whimpering becoming more intense.

Getting up and moving towards her head, I lift her up and scoot her further onto the bed. "As good as you tasted Marie, I can't wait to be buried in you. Condom?"

"Birth control. Clean. Tested a month ago. No partners." She pants out between breaths, not able to form full sentences.

"Good girl," I tell her, she smiles. "I'm clean too." I state as I hover on my forearms above her. Needing no guidance I thrust forward, going straight where I need to, sinking slowly all the way to the hilt, grunting when I'm fully seated.

Marie lets out quick little breaths as I stop to let her acclimate. "So full," she half moans half whimpers. My chest lies heavenly on her body, our chests together, her firm breasts pressing into my chest.

Her hips thrust forward giving me permission to move. I thrust in and out of her slowly at first, kissing her neck. "So tight little girl, you feel fantastic. Shit baby you are going to make me come." My pace quickens, her nails digging into my back, her moans coming out in a constant stream. "Oh fuck baby, you close? I need you to squeeze my dick."

At that, she clamps down and screams out my fake name "Masen!" Hearing her scream and feeling her tighten around me is my undoing. Pump after pump unloading my seed deep into her honey pot.

I pull out of her and fall down beside her on the bed, still out of breath. A few moments of rest is all I needed for my mind to catch up. "I'm glad that I could keep my promise to make you scream my name."

A moment passes before she starts laughing, I join in instantly.

I fulfilled the promise three more times before sleep claimed us, her nestled tightly in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks go out to the fabulous ****ilithyae for being patient with me when I have questions, and for doing such wonderful work as me beta. I couldn't have done it without you.**


	6. Escape

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

My eyes slowly blink open. The room is still dark but I see bands of purples and reds dancing along the horizon outside the large windows.

Small intimate chandeliers hang from the pinewood ceiling on either side of the bed, dimly lighting the green grey walls. My hands stretch out above me until they hit a dark brown padded leather headboard, a double row of tarnished brass rivets line the frame. Silky smooth off-white sheets, underneath a chocolate throw cover my naked body, I secretly revel in the luxuriousness of it all. His gorgeous toned arm holds me snug to his chest, our bodies molded together, I remember how they rippled during our passionate tryst causing me to grin.

_Sun's coming up, abort, abort._

Shut up, it's warm.

_Yeah, so will the cab on the way then the shower and then the cup of coffee in YOUR kitchen._

The warning bells, or rather the voices were going off but I couldn't find the want to leave. I felt so at home right in the moment, like this could be my life. To wake up to a handsome man every morning, to fall asleep with a man I love every night.

Crap.

_Now she gets it. Facepalm._

Facepalm?

_Yes, apply face to palm of hand._

I get that, but who says facepalm?

_No one, inner monologue, you are a freaking genius. Now get the fuck out of here._

I slowly pry the arm off me, and sneak out of the bed. I place my pillow on top of the covers and press it into him to give me a head start.

There is more light coming in through the fabulous wall to wall windows. If he wakes up now, he will definitely be able to see me scurrying around in my birthday suit trying to find my clothes.

I get dressed and pause to look at the Adonis that rocked my world. His mouth is closed; face is relaxed all except the faintest smirk. It's smug, as if in his unconscious state knows I screamed out his name several times. It's obnoxious and incredibly sexy. His long lean neck and broad shoulders are out of the sheets shinning in the daybreak. I touch my lips trying to remember the feel of his smooth skin on my lips, the sweet taste mixed with the saltiness of exertion on my tongue.

My swollen kitty purrs. She would rather have a couple aspirin and an ice pack but deep down the masochist that she is, is screaming _yes, Yes, YES_ at the top of her lungs.

But at last it's time to leave, less messy this way. I walk away, navigating through the halls to find the elevator.

I found two more bedrooms with _en suite_ bathrooms, both immaculately decorated keeping up with the style of the main part of the house. If I didn't already want to see this guy again I would _have_ to for the sake of my career. This place was a gem. Writing an article with some amazing pictures to back it up would make my editor happy.

I finally find my way back to the elevator and jump inside. I press the button to go to the lobby and after a few moments nothing happens. So I click it again and again becoming more impatient with every push. Giving up on the lobby I try pressing buttons for other floors with the same result. I am on the verge of freaking out.

"Trying to escape?" a raspy voice startles me. I look up at him sheepishly, he chuckles at me. "Let me get my keys."

I stand awkwardly, pretending to look for my phone inside my purse even though I can see it. I hear a snicker and look up to see him watching me, leaning against the frame of the elevator.

_Good Lord._ He is wearing only his dark wash jeans. _Only_ his jeans. His massive length is outlined next to his zipper. He must be at least semi-hard as it is well defined and pointing up towards his sculpted abs and delightful V that disappears under his waist band. _Mmmm…_

"Are you sure you want to leave?" he asks, drawing my attention away from his tasty body. "If you keep licking your lips like that I won't let you."

"Ungh," was my brilliant response.

He smirks while walking towards me and presses his hands on either side of my head against the elevator wall that I'm leaning on. Which, I might add, is the only thing holding me up because of my weak knees.

"You were delicious last night," he taunts licking his lips. I close my eyes when my pussy clamps down at the sight of this talented tongue. "Oh darling, you want more."

I know he is stating the truth, my eyes snap open as the warning bells start ringing in my head. I open my mouth to tell him I have to go when he chuckles again.

"No pressure, but I would love to see you again Marie. I play again next Friday, please come."

_I'll come right now._

I don't even think before I whisper out a simple okay. He puts his key into the elevator and presses the buttons.

"Bye Marie," he says as he steps back into his place and the door shuts.

I let out a huge breath of air and nearly sink down to my knees. That man has my pussy whipped and I don't even know his first name.

I am able to hail a cab and make it back home in no time at all after picking up my car.

I am truly scared at how much I miss him already. And no matter how much I remind myself that I don't want a real relationship right now, I can't shake the feeling that he means something more to me than a one night stand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah I hate making excuses, but real life got in the way last week. So the next chapter is sent off to the beta and I'm already half way done with next week's as well. **

**nightdreamz-n-panicattacks: Emmett will get his HEA! He is to lovable not to.  
><strong>

**jadedghost22: Every week, unless real life gets in the way :(**

**keelashanae89: Welcome! I'm excited to!**


	7. Desire

Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I am so whipped.

In one night she has put a collar on my dick. I would have no problem if she would hook me up to a leash and take me for a walk. I would be the perfect puppy following her, wagging tail and all.

I've been sitting on the floor next to the elevator since she left over an hour ago just trying to get a hold of myself. My thoughts like a slideshow of the few moments I have shared with her.

I know deep down that I can't start anything with her. It's why I've been so impersonal although bringing her back to my place was a boneheaded move.

I get up and grab my cell to call my sister who I desperately want to spend time with before I leave.

"Hey big brother," she answers after two rings.

"Hey what are you doing today?"

"Hanging out with the parents, Emmett is here too with Charlotte." She says in her sing song voice.

"Perfect, I'm on my way." I hang up, quickly get ready and head out to my beautiful black BMW M5. She has every add-on you could get and few more put in by a custom shop.

I get in and become engulfed in Marie's lovely scent. I sat there; eyes closed imagining her beautiful bare pussy. I take slow deep breaths through my nose, my cock painfully throbbing. Until I realize this is incredibly creepy. I put the keys in and drive to catch the ferry for Bainbridge Island where my parents' estate is.

After a quick trip I pull onto the property. The white trimmed Grey Nantucket style estate sits on the waterfront with an absolutely perfect view of the Seattle skyline. A private dock nestled between two white sand beaches houses a plethora of our family's water toys, including my own boat.

My little pixie haired sister is bouncing on the steps of the front door, I run to her and we share a short fierce hug. "What's go you so excited?"

"I got a call this morning. I am officially the owner of that storefront shop I looked at downtown."She screeches.

"That's great news." I tell her and give her a second hug, this time picking her up and spinning her around. She just moved back from a New York design school in which she did brilliantly. She always knew she would be a designer and open a shop with her own design label. The girl loved clothes.

"I know! I'm so excited! Come on in, Mom and I are cooking." She beckons me in; we find my mother indeed in the kitchen preparing a salad. "Hi Momma."

"Hi baby. How are things?" she asks. Esme is my very loving mother who always took time for each one of her children. She never had to raise her voice at us growing up not because we never misbehaved, but we knew that after the one warning she gave us in her little sing song voice that we would lose a privilege or send us off to our Father.

She has honey colored hair in the summer before it darkens again in the winter to beautiful chestnut that flows over her shoulders and half way down her short back. The same green eyes that I inherited are the highlight of her fair skinned square face. She is the shortest of the family even shorter than my pixie sister Alice, but she stands taller than most men in confidence. She has no fear or hesitance, and the strength to talk down to all the 'egotistical scumbag lawyers' as she calls them. She works with a lot of charities and has to deal with them on more occasions than she would like.

I can't help but think about Marie, _things_ are very good. I must be smiling like an idiot, I haven't responded fast enough when my sister jumps in. "Oh my god. You got laid." She says astonished.

"Alice!" My mom scolds dropping the spoon she was using loudly.

"Esme!" Alice retorts, "look at him." I still haven't had words to respond and continue to watch the scene unfold, frozen in place like a moron.

"Well honey you do look like you got laid, "she warmly responds.

"Ugh, not a phrase I want to hear from my mother." I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. I jump when someone places their hands on my shoulders. I immediately recognize the voice of my playful hulk of a brother Emmett.

"What phrase?" he asks as I look up and wave to his soon-to-be bride Charlotte. She gives a shy wave back.

"Don't ask." I start to say.

"Mom said Edward looks like he got laid." Alice blurts out then covers her mouth when I glare at her trying to look regretful but not quite.

"Good job brother." He pats my shoulder in congratulations,"getting a run of the town before you leave? Was she hot?"

"Jesus Emmett," I reply embarrassed with my hands coving my face. Alice is laughing while my mother is pretending no to laugh. When I glare at her she tries and fails to scold Emmett and lets out a full belly laugh, along with everyone else in the room.

"What's so funny?" My father asks walking into the room. Carlisle looks like a combination of both me and Emmett; Emmett has bulk and is a few inches shorter and I am leaner and taller. Carlisle is exactly in the middle of us. I've been told by a few women that my father is a devilishly handsome man that hasn't aged at all in the last fifteen years. You know the type, the ones who get better looking as they get older. He certainly doesn't look like he is getting older to me either, with his hair almost as wild as mine and as blonde as the day he was born with no greys insight. I try staring at my family into submission when my mother speaks up.

"Edward got laid." She shouts out laughing. Everyone laughs impossibly harder.

My father looks absolutely confused when he asks, "And that's funny?"

"I give up." I state and promptly walk out the back door and plop down into a chair. It's quiet out here and I can't help but to continue thinking of Marie and how I hope I get to see her again.

"What's on your mind son?" He asks coming out to sit next to me on Mom's Adirondack chairs. Matching furniture in dark colors contrast the light feel of the outside motif of the house. My mom sits out here each morning drinking her tea watching the various ships, boats and ferries travel the Sound.

"Hi Dad. I met a girl."

"You're moving." He reminds me.

"I know." I respond sadly. "But I can't get her out of my head. Nor can I _not_ want to see her." We sat side by side on the patio, looking out to the green grass and countless flowers that my mother loves so much.

"Tough spot." He says. My father could always communicate with me in the simplest ways. Though we shared few words in hard situations, we solved a lot.

After a few minutes of silence he leans towards me and speaks quietly, "don't break her heart Edward. Thant's not something you would do." He got up and I know he didn't need a response. He trusted me to do the right thing. He trusted me more than any father had. But perhaps his unconditional trust and love in me gave me the incentive to make the right decisions in life.

I just need to figure out how to not break her heart and still get to see my angel.

Awhile later I notice Emmett and Charlotte intimately embraced on the beach. They are the typical high school sweetheart story; started dating during their freshman year, broke up when they went to college. Emmett being the love sick fool that he is had to speed things up. Apparently four years was too long.

Charlotte is a gorgeous short haired blonde girl. There isn't a mean bone in her body, there actually isn't much _bone_ in her at all. Emmett with his muscular build topping off at six foot two towered over her tiny frame of five foot one.

Her tiny voice matches her tiny body, but her smile doesn't; big and bright on her alabaster cheeks, her smile could warm any room. My mother instantly loved her the moment Emmett brought her home. Dad had always joked that they got along so well because they didn't have to look up at each other. All the men in the family had acquired the height, while my mother and Alice are both fairly short.

Emmett was offered a full football scholarship to U-Dub—Charlotte had chosen a school in Florida with a spectacular architecture program. So they did the typical thing and broke up so that they could grow. That arrangement didn't last even a full year.

Emmett had come home one night ranting and inconsolable about missing his Charlotte and threatening to leave the football program behind to be closer to her. They tried having no contact so Emmett didn't know how she was doing or if she had moved on.

He and Dad hopped on a plane to Florida unannounced to find Charlotte not only still single but equally unhappy with their erroneous arrangement. What she'd thought was a good idea in the beginning turned out being anything but. She had a fear; like a little seed planted deep within her soul, that grew and made her feel as if she would be holding him back. So she stayed in her self-inflicted misery for what she thought was best for him.

With the okay from her parents she immediately transferred back home to Seattle. The separation was hard on her and it had projected onto her grades. Her parents had seen this and even suggested she come home but she declined. That is until Emmett went down to look for her.

When Charlotte got back I got a chance to talk to her and asked her why she didn't come back. She smiled at me sweetly and in her small voice said, "because I love him."Her simple answer took me by surprise, I didn't know what to say to something so full of strength yet completely didn't elaborate and I may have not understood all of it but I knew that somewhere deep inside I felt jealous of Emmett for being lucky enough to have someone love him that way. I knew that she couldn't take the chance of messing up anything if he were happy with anyone else.

Since then they have been inseparable. Emmett's football performance improved, Charlotte's grades shot up. She graduated in the top her class and he got drafted by the Seattle Seahawks.

Soon after that Emmett proposed; candles, dinner and the whole nine yards.

I look at them now; holding hands staring gently into each other's eyes, foreheads together and I can see the love that they have. Another bit of jealousy rises up, but the happiness I feel for them is stronger. Only one girl occupies my mind when I think about me in that situation and I have never thought about it before now.

The more time I let my mind wander the more I think about wanting the standard American life. Images of a large two story home with a wrap-around porch complete with swing hung from the braces invade my mind. There are flower pots filled with bright colors adorning each white washed step, a big fat yellow cat lazily sunbathing next to them. Along with kids playing in the side yard with a large dog and a certain beautiful brunette framed in a yellow curtained window smiling out to the serene world she inhabits.

I have to change my game plan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: UGH This chapter was a pain in the butt... I rushed it out and the mistakes showed. My lovely beta (who has also pimped this story) ilithyae picked it apart. It needed it though, and it turned about better than I expected. The day I got it back from her is the day that I was stuck in bed with the flu or something, and I wish I could say that I was getting better but I'm not. UGH I hate being sick.**

**Enjoy!**


	8. Topping

Chapter 7

**EPOV**

"Sweet Jesus baby, I thought the black set last week was good, but the red looks amazing on you."

I currently have Marie stripped down to her bra and boy shorts in front of me while I sit on my plush couch. The music is on; she was swaying with the beat while I slowly take off each piece of her clothing.

She stands in front of me—slightly inebriated—confident and sassy. The semi-shy girl from the beginning of last week didn't even show up this time.

I had been a nervous wreck all week waiting for tonight. I know she had said okay to my impromptu invite, but I could not shake the doubt.

Secretly I had been hoping that she would not show up. Just so that it would be easier to let go. All week I had been harboring thoughts of Marie. Extremely unhealthy thoughts given my particular situation I'm not sure which scenario was more threatening; the one where she gets hurt, or the one where I do? Despite my desperate attempts at steering clear of any future thoughts of Marie, my mind wandered there countless times.

Perhaps it was my lack of civil activities that kept these thoughts so fresh, nonetheless, they were there, and they shouldn't be.

But at this very moment none of those things troubled me as the chocolate haired vixen seductively danced before me.

Her pert ass is peeking out under the delicate red material, skin flawless and soft as rose petals. Milky breasts jiggled slightly when she bounces to the beat of the music. Her hair is down with big waves covering her shoulders and upper arms.

"Come here little girl."

"Why?" she asks playing innocent.

"Come over here and you will find out." She had a sassy mouth in the car too. Her playfulness is refreshing. She seems sharper this week than last. Less caught up in lust and more confident. I thought she was extremely sexy last week, this week she has multiplied that by infinity.

"You have too many clothes on Masen." She tells me as she unbuttons my shirt, teasing the skin of my chest after each button is undone. She spreads my shirt open and lets out a salacious moan. "You look good enough to eat," she says as a wicked look forms on her face.

I'm left twitching and speechless on my couch as Marie runs to the kitchen. I open my pants and my cock springs free, my hand slowly strokes it. "What are you doing?" I yell to her.

"Keep your britches on big boy."

"To bad, they are already off" I shout as I kick my pants off and away from me to the side.

"Fuck me," I hear her quietly say.

"Look what I found," I quirk an eyebrow at her when she comes prancing back victoriously. "Topping for my dessert."

She brings back a can of whip cream. My balls tuck closer into my body, hoping she will use that sweet tongue to lick it off of me. I don't have to wait long to find out as she drops to her knees between my spread legs.

She sprays a small bit directly on top of my dick, opens her mouth wide and slides down straight to the back of her throat painfully slow.

"Oh fuck that's cold, good thing you're hot mouth is there to warm it up. Does that taste good little girl?"

"Mmmhmm," she grins proudly as she sprays a much larger glob and swallows my cock whole again. This time she doesn't come up for air, instead she hollows out her cheeks and sucks hard. The head of my dick hits the back of her throat faster and faster as her pace quickens.

My hand snakes into her hair and grabs hold. I move her head faster and hold the pace seeing if she objects. Her arms are relaxed at her sides, so I go faster and take complete control.

"I'm close baby, tell me to stop." I beg her, but she doesn't move her body. Her mouth gets tighter as she sucks and I can feel her swallowing around the head of my cock. I press her face flush against my pelvis, making her take all of it. She doesn't protest and swallows rapidly as my seed pours down her throat in powerful spurts.

I let go of her head and she licks me clean, her eyes on my as she grins at me. My breathing is heavy and my body completely relaxed against the back of the couch. My eyes close momentarily as I try to catch my breath. I hear the sound of the whip cream can. I peak out of one eye to see her head tipped back, the top of the can poised at her mouth parallel with her body.

She swallows and giggles. "I haven't done that in years!" she exclaims happily. She laughs, it puts a smile on my face, but I stay quiet.

She must see something on my face when she asks "what are you thinking about?"

"I like the sound of your laugh… and I want to hear more." Plan hook-line-and-sink-_her_ has just commenced. I'm not exactly sure what this "plan" is, but I know I have to woo the shit out of her. I also don't know how this could possibly work out, but I _won't_ let her be the one that got away, or the one that I didn't fight for.

I push as much warmth and care into the look I am giving her. Time has seemed to stop as she appears to contemplate the meaning behind my simple statement.

**BPOV**

I can feel the shift of mood in the air. What was lustful passion is now much deeper. It feels warm and comforting.

A slow smile works its way across my face, our eyes locked in a silent conversation. The emotions I see in his eyes are the same feelings that I had been trying to deny myself all week.

I've spent more time running on the treadmill at the gym this week than I had in the past three months. I had tried running, music, work and countless other things to distract me. But only images of _him_ doing those exact activities with me were present in my mind.

He leans forward and gently takes my hand and pulls me to straddle him. No words are spoken as his fingers leave a hot trail up my arms, and across my collarbone. One hand sinks lower and with his entire palm covers my chest above my heart.

The other travels up behind my neck. A few moments pass before he leans into me and sweetly kisses my lips. And again and again until I kiss him back.

This wasn't like our previous kisses of lust and passion. This was sensual and loving. We separate and gaze in each other's eyes. His face is content and so is mine. I am happy to sit here and stare at his endless green eyes.

I had been avoiding—or trying—the thoughts of him and his story, but in this moment, this shift in dimensions all I want is to know his story.

A chill washes over my body. Masen feels it and without taking his eyes away from mine he speaks quietly. "Come, let's go to bed baby."

I stand and let him lead me to his bedroom, mess forgotten. He pulls me next to him, sweetly kisses my cheek and pushes me forward. "Be right back," he takes a quick step to catch up and slap my ass and laughs.

And just like that we are back to being playful, and out of the slightly awkward sensual mood. I rip the covers down the bed, take my under things off and pick a seductive side laying pose, one hand propping my head up, the other resting on my hip. He walks back in carrying his phone and two bottles of water. He is typing one handed and hasn't looked up yet. After sitting the bottles down and declaring he is all done on his phone, he places that on the side table as well before looking up.

"Holy hell, you are so fucking sexy." He pounces on me making me giggle. But my innocent laughs soon turn to moans as he licks and nibbles at my neck. His hands are roughly kneading my breaks as my hips press up into his, his hard cock giving me much needing friction of my aching clit.

My legs spread and he takes advantage and drives his length into my soaking wet pussy with no warning.

"So full." I moan out, my eyes close on their own volition.

All of the anticipation of the evening almost gets the best of me. I cry out, mere seconds from coming undone but by some miracle I hold it in, wanting desperately to prolong the moment.

Seeing how close I am he doesn't give me a chance to hold off, he pistons in and out of me rapidly and forceful. I clamp down on him, my mouth opens to scream out, but the intensity of my orgasm renders my vocal chords useless.

He stills inside me, feeling the pulsations of my body, he moans with each hard clench.

My eyes find his as I come back down from my high. He begins rocking back and forth into me again, my sensitive flesh feeling each movement completely. He presses his body into mine, chest to chest, slightly propped with his forearms on either side of my head, his fingers gently in my hair, caressing my scalp sensually.

Our breathing picks up; his pace stays steady and slow. He kisses me softly never stopping.

His eyes tell me something other than lust. I'm sure mine mirror his as I feel something much deeper. The intensity of the loving actions takes us both over the edge.

There is no screaming, no cursing. Just loving touches, his quiet grunts, my sweet gasps and our heavy breaths as we both climax holding each other tightly.

_Oh crap._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to the lovely ilithyae for being my wonderful beta with this story. Go check her stories out. You Drive Me Wild, drives me wild :P**


	9. game plan

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

The severity of the situation hits me hard. I start to panic until I see the look of pure happiness on Masen's face. I mask the slight discomfort on my face, and begin to think of the ramifications of our...

Of our love making.

_Oh crap._

"Was it that bad?" he voice breaks my inner tirade.

I look into his eyes and with complete sincerity reply "Noooo… quite the opposite."

"Good. Stop thinking so hard, let's get some sleep." He barely gets out before he yawns loudly.

"I should go." I start to sit up, but he doesn't allow it. His hand on my chest gently presses me flat to the mattress again.

"But you aren't" he clarifies for me.

In a moment of weakness just like the elevator I squeak out an okay. He lies on his back and motions me to him.

I lay my head on his arm, my hand on his smooth chest, and my leg drapes over his pelvis. The arm under my head wraps around and holds me closer, the other reaches up and laces fingers with mine on top his chest.

He quickly falls asleep, his grip on me doesn't falter. I'm trying to keep my emotions in check, but it's too hard. I promised myself I would not feel, but here I am _feeling_ for him.

I'm left to steep thoughts of being wanted and I feel wanted with him.

He takes me into consideration with everything he does with me. Earlier when I was on my knees sucking his glorious cock I was happy to relinquish power to him when I felt his fingers tangle in my hair, but when he went faster I could tell he was waiting to see if I wasn't okay.

He opens doors for me. He makes me drink water after a long night of wine. He wanted to feed me before we drove here tonight.

He makes me feel _wanted_.

_Don't_

I can't feel this way, its' never this good. The moment I let myself feel, is the moment he laughs and says thanks for the pussy; right before slamming the door in my face.

_Asshole_

Yeah, that really happened, I was in college and extremely naive. My friend at the time Jacob had been trying to date me for a long time. I use the term date loosely, because it turned out all he really wanted to do was pop my cherry.

I made the mistake of saying the "L" word to him and needless to say I didn't enjoy being laughed at.

I learned my lesson and now spend most of my nights draining batteries and have only been with two men since Jacob and their poor performance didn't warrant a second meeting.

So I shut off the emotions, turned on the career and live a very lonely life. I concluded long ago that loneliness is better than being hurt.

My dad Charlie doesn't bug me about finding someone, but I suppose he still thinks his little girl is a virgin and probably wants to keep it that way. I'm not entirely sure what my Mother would say to me. She always made me feel that marriage was terrible. She left my father shortly after I arrived, feeling trapped and unwanted. I certainly do not blame my father for that, not everyone is a good match.

Mom passed away a few years ago in a vehicle accident, shortly after I finished college. With no other family and no true friends here in Seattle I spend all my time working. And it has paid off. My career is excellent and my reputation as a write is phenomenal. There are several designers that will only work with me. They say I do their work justice that others can't and I that am easy to work with.

I've been climbing the ladder within the magazine and have received several special bonuses. With some very special investments I was sitting on a pretty good nest egg for a twenty five year old. But apparently not as well as a pianist, maybe he is a trust fund baby. I had thought about Googling him, but soon realized that searching Mr. Masen wouldn't exactly lead to many results. I also thought that the lack informalities from him were odd, but I was being elusive too.

_So is he being careful or hiding something?_

Perhaps if I told him my real name, he would tell me his first name. But then I would be opening a door that could let in pain and embarrassment, so I'll just leave that one locked. At least until he unlocks his.

I'll wait until he is ready to open up.

Sleep soon finds me after finally figuring out a game plan.

**EPOV**

I'm awakened by Marie trying to slide out of my grasp. I grip her tighter no yet ready to be without her. I didn't want her to slip away again.

"Masen." She whispers in my ear, gently shaking me.

"Please don't leave." I rasp out. I open one eye to see her face scrunched up in thought "Please." I beg again, hugging her tightly. Our eyes meet so I pathetically throw out the puppy dog eyes in my last ditch effort.

The sweetest giggle leaves her plump pink lips, she sighs "Fine, but let me up to pee." She says giving in.

"Hurry up woman." I say and slap her glorious ass. I hear the toilet flush soon after and she comes diving back into bed, snuggling right back into me.

"Let's get some more sleep and then I'm going to make you the most amazing breakfast ever." I tell her, and then kiss her forehead gently.

She hums in delight as my lips linger on her head and she softly says "okay."

* * *

><p>"<em>This<em> is the most amazing breakfast ever?" she questions incredulously, even using fingers as quotations.

I set the box of Pops cereal in front of her and she quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Easy woman, let me get the secret ingredients." I ignore her snort as I get out bowls and spoons. I head to the fridge and ceremoniously pull out the other things.

In a very Vana White-esque display, I retrieve the milk. She giggles but isn't impressed. I hold out my finger to signal for her to wait before passing judgment. I pull out the strawberries I cut yesterday make her lean forward in interest. I walk to the pantry to find my last two ingredients of honey and cinnamon. **  
><strong>

"I'm not too sure this is going to turn out," she states doubtful.

"Patients woman."

"Stop calling me woman."

"I'd rather call you _my_ woman." I press waiting for her response. The scared look on her face has me back peddling. "Let me show you." I say as I pick up the honey, and dodging catastrophe.

See seems to relax when I start to drizzle the honey onto the strawberries. I mix that around until all the strawberries are coated in the honey and then sprinkle the cinnamon on.

"Umm… No. I am not eating that."

"Yes you are, and shush I'm not done."

I pour Pops into the bowls half way add a smidgen more than a splash of milk and top it off with half of the strawberry mixture.

I take her spoon and mix her bowl up then hold a bite up for her to try with a pleading look.

She hesitantly takes it and starts chewing. She moans out like I knew she would, I just wasn't prepared for it to effect my dick. A few moments and a few more exhaustive moans and my dick has successfully tented my loose sleep pants, I have lean into the counter so she won't notice.

"Holy crap that's good. Did you come up with that?" I nod my mouth full of my own food. "How?" she asks.

"I was a sophomore in college, I was drunk, and those were the only things in my dorm. Voila." I say extending my arms out dramatically and she laughs at my pose. I love the sound of her laugh, and the slight blush on her cheeks when she does.

We get into a comfortable silence, looking into each other eyes. I watch as her eyes look down to her bowl, her lush top lashes almost touching her cheeks. Her hair is messy, and she is wearing only one of my shirts. It takes all my strength to not peak under it to catch a glance of her round ass.

Her brow furrows and she brings the palm of her hand to cup the left side of her jaw.

"Are you okay?" I ask worried.

"Ungh, yeah. My wisdom teeth have been acting up lately, but I'm actually getting them taken out Monday morning." She tells me.

"That sucks; I had that done when I was in high school." I tell her then start to panic.

Next Friday is my last night to play at the bar. If she doesn't make it I have to figure out how to see her again. She hasn't volunteered any personal information other than her first name, and I'm not sure she would if I asked her today. I think she needs more time.

"Are you going to be healed up by Friday?" I ask holding onto a glimmer of hope.

"Doctor said I would be back to normal in three days or so, just a bit of swelling." She says confidently.

I let a big breath out. "Good I have a big surprise for you Friday night."

She has a panicky moment until her shoulders relax and she smiles. "Okay."

She leaves soon after that and I act like a ten year old when the door closes, fist pumping and jumping up and down.

I sweep up my phone to set my plan into motion.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you catch it?<strong>

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta ilithyae for being my inspiration and giving me the will to keep going.**

**Reviews will do the same :P**


End file.
